


Adieu, Mon Amour

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "I'm the only woman you can never have, and it kills you." He couldn't deny it. He wanted her like no other. "Who says I can have you?" He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with all the passion that he despised her with. "You belong to me."





	Adieu, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** “The  ** ** love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned.” **

[William Somerset Maugham](http://thinkexist.com/quotes/william_somerset_maugham/)

* * *

 

 

They had always hated each other. From the day that they could understand what hate  was it consumed them. He could remember when they were no more than five he cut  off all of her golden locks in an attempt to get revenge for her breaking his  prized broomstick. Sirius chucked as he remembered the memory. The look on her  face made the punishment more than worth it.

They were supposed to have been married. As soon as she was born, just a few months  
after him in fact, the match was made. It was perfect. The first Black boy in  
the generation, the first girl from the Malfoy family. Since the Malfoy’s had  
no prior connection to the Black family, the match was inevitable. Their hatred  
for each other could even be overlooked, as long as the family benefited.

But then the unthinkable happened; Sirius strayed away from the path. Wallburga and  Orion almost died of shock and embarrassment at his actions. Her own son, her  pride and joy, was a blood traitor. The Malfoy’s then promised their daughter  to Evan Rosier, a more suitable match.

At Hogwarts, they tortured each other to no end. Most of the solo pranks Sirius  pulled were cast in her direction. To her credit, she was never afraid to hex  him at a moments notice and he was always ready for a duel. No one could get  under his skin like her, except cousin Bella of course, although he had the  same privilege when it came to her; and both of them abused it fully.

At home, she would act indifferent toward him, like he didn’t exist. As if she was too  
good for him. And for some reason that upset him. He wanted everyone to know  
the effect he had upon her. That no one but him could break her calm façade.

It was the summer before sixth year. Sirius marked the days off his calendar; he  
was finally here. In big red letters “Going to the Potter’s.” Directly under  
that is said Ball at the Malfoy’s. The annual Midsummer’s Ball at Malfoy Manor  
that he and family attended every year since he could remember. It would be his  
finest hour. He wouldn’t be Sirius Black if he didn’t leave with a bang. 

There she was in the middle of the dance floor in a crimson dress that hugged every  
curve that had formed the summer before. He leaned against a column; drink in  
hand, as he watched her with Rosier. She looked incredibly bored with  
everything, as she was with most things. There were few things that she deemed  
worthy of her time, he had the privilege of being one of the few.

He chuckled as he watched her fight back a yawn. She bowed slightly to signify the  
end of the dance and made her way to one of the empty balconies. Sirius knew  
she was trying to hide from Evan, lest he try to keep her company more than  
once that night. Evan always was an annoying git. Sirius followed her outside  
and shut the door behind him.

“What do you want, Black?” Victoria whispered, still looking in the direction of the  
gardens that the balcony stood over.

It was almost as if she expected him to come. He narrowed his eyes; he hated how  
she could always read him. Nothing he did surprised her, she knew him too well.  


“I saw you staring.”

He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off before he got the chance.

“I know, I know. You hate me. I’m a pretentious evil bitch who you could care less  
about. Don’t think I’m forgetting anything am I?” She commented as she turned  
to face him.

He scowl deepened as she moved towards him.

“But we both know that’s not true.” Victoria whispered to him.

“I’m the only woman you can never have, and it kills you. You probably dream about  
me. Use my image to get through those nights when you couldn’t get it up for  
one of your incompetent whores because she’s not me.” 

He couldn’t deny it. He wanted her like no other. Often bedding girls that looked  
similar to her, to control his fantasies.

He turned back to the doors, before looking back at her.

Little did all of them know he was about to leave this wretched place. He had already  
made arrangements. Nothing was stopping him, he would no longer be afraid of  
how she was use this against him. How she would threaten to get Orion to punish  
him.

She would no longer have the power over him like she used to, so he decided to take  
the chance.

“Who says I can have you?”

Victoria didn’t have a chance to respond before he grabbed the back of her head and kissed  
her with all the passion that he despised her with. She tangled her hands in  
his jet-black hair and pulled on it as if she was trying to tear it out of his  
head. The pain only made him kiss her harder and pull her closer to him.

There was laughter beneath them in the garden. Her mother and father were taking a  
nighttime stroll. She broke the kiss quickly and opened the balcony door.

“Come.” She whispered out of breath and grabbed his wrist.

They ran up two flights of stairs not caring if anyone saw them, before they  
appeared in front her bedroom door. He hadn’t been inside this room since her  
was seven; he had more innocent intentions then.

He didn’t have any more time to think as Victoria pushed him onto the bed and made  
quick work of his dress robes. Sirius all but ripped her dress off as he placed  
biting kisses into her neck.

He placed her underneath him after all of their garments were discarded and wasted  
no time thrusting into her. He took a sharp intake of breath as her tightness  
enclosed around him. He had waited so long for this. To be the first one to  
taste her, to make her eternally his.

She moaned into his ear, grabbing onto him for dear life. Her nails were dinging into his  
back close to drawing blood. The pain of her actions only encouraged him to  
move faster.

He wasn’t capable of coherent thought; the entire world disappeared. The only thing that existed was him, her and the immense pleasure he felt.

Her moans became louder as his thrusts quickened. She struggled to meet him but his  
actions were becoming more frantic, almost desperate for a release.

He raised her leg for better access and she screamed louder as he hit a spot that had  
never been touched before.

He smirked as he continued to hit the spot over and over again enticing her to raise her  
volume. He hoped she hadn’t put a silencing charm on the door, he wanted the  
entire party to hear their pride and joy, their angel, getting plowed through  
by their ‘Black’ sheep. He wanted Abraxas to know that it was he that  
deflowered his little princess.

“You know you belong to me Victoria.” Sirius whispered to her as she was nearing her  
the height of her passion.

“No other man is going to make you feel the way that I do. Isn’t that right?” She  
nodded vigorously, clinging her legs around his waist tighter, trying to touch  
every part of him.

“Say it.” Her urged, slowing down.

She tried to glare at him but her face just contorted to one of pleasure as her hit  
her spot once more. Sirius had always been an arrogant asshole. Victoria didn’t  
want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit to his domination over  
her.

“Say it!” he demanded as he pulled out and plunged into her, almost as if trying to  
punish her.

“I-I bel…Oh my gosh!” Victoria could barely get the words out as he continued he  
slow pace. “I belong to you.” She breathed out.

“Louder,  mon chéri.” He whispered to her.

“I belong to you!” She screamed out, she was past pride at this point. All she  
wanted was for him to claim her as his own.

“To who, my sweet.”

“I hate you.” Victoria spat out before another wave of pleasure hit her.

“To you Sirius! I belong to you!”

“Good enough for me.” He smirked as he quickened his pace once more and captured her  
lips with his.

He could hear her moaning through the kiss and felt her breath quicken. She was  
close again he could tell; he knew that he would soon join her.

He buried his face into her neck trying to muffle his groans into her. He wrapped  
his arms around her bringing her impossibly closer, as if he wanted to mold  
himself into her.

He captured her lips once more, pulling away just as she hit her climax so he  
could hear her scream his name for all to hear.

Victoria was shaking with pleasure afterwards and he hadn’t moved his face from its  
place in the crook of her neck.

“That was a fuck worth waiting for.” Sirius whispered as he moved to get up. Victoria  
whimpered feeling empty as he pulled out of her.

“I fucking hate you.”

He turned from his task of re-buttoning his shirt, which had lost one of its  
buttons making the task extremely difficult, to see a scowl plastered on her  
face. Sirius bent down to her level on the bed and kissed her with fervor.

“I dare say I might miss you. You’re the only person here I can actually stand.”  
He walked out of her room as he finally won the battle against the buttons of  
his blouse.

“I bid thee Adieu, mon amour.”

Sirius blew a kiss at Victoria before closing her bedroom door.

When he turned around he was met with his parents glaring at him.

_ ‘So I guess they had heard.’ _ He thought, entirely pleased with himself.

“Why must you ruin everything, Sirius?” Wallburga exclaimed. “You wait until we get home.”

Sirius knew he would take great pleasure in finally bursting her bubble. She didn’t  
have power over him anymore. She couldn’t strike the same fear in him as she  
used to. He remembered all the cold nights he went without supper or when they  
went on family trips and left him by himself.

Wallburga had never been a mother to him. She was just a woman who he happened to  
unfortunate enough share blood with.

“About that…” Sirius started, “I won’t be coming home, not now, or ever. My belongings  
have already been moved out of the house.”

Sirius turned to the rest of the party, Abraxas looked ready to whip out his wand and  
kill him right then and there.

Sirius knew he should have had some drop of fear. There was now nothing stopping these  
dark wizards from attacking him. But he couldn’t muster any. He didn’t care  
anymore.

“Goodbye to you all.”

He bowed to the guests in mock reverence.

“Goodbye dear Mother and Father. I hope to never see you again in this life, or any  
other.”

Sirius left, doing a small dance as he walked out of the door. He wouldn’t have been  
Sirius Black if he didn’t leave with a bang, literally.

He stood outside of the mansion, planning to make his way to the nearest floo  
station. A new life awaited him. He would be done with this one and cherish  
this new beginning. 

He looked up to the window that he knew was hers.

“Je m'ennuie de toi mon amour.”

Then just as if he was never there, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Back at school the two of them avoided each other at all costs. Almost afraid of the  
chemistry and history the two of them had.

Victoria had ruined all other women for him. To that much he could admit. None of them would ever compare to her. She was his equal in every way.

It scared him at times how much of himself he saw in her. But it would never, could never,  
happen, they had chosen to walk separate paths. They could only watch other  
from afar and wonder what could have been. 

Fin. 


End file.
